<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost In Your Eyes by Sparrowlicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791516">Lost In Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious'>Sparrowlicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020 - Werewolf Kylo and fox shapeshifter Hux [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Animal Transformation, Fluff, Fox Hux, Huxloween 2020, M/M, Werewolf Kylo Ren, fox shapeshifter Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo needs to pick up the things he stashed at his old hideout, Hux tags along only to share a tender moment with Kylo...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020 - Werewolf Kylo and fox shapeshifter Hux [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost In Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Huxloween 2020, this one uses Day 22: Autumn Colors and Day 30: Abandoned Locations</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was already low in the sky when Kylo showed Hux the way to his previous hideout. There were still some of his things he wanted to pick up and with an additional jacket over his shoulders he got from Maz’s lost and found box he at least wasn’t too cold. Sure, it wasn’t a jacket for the season either but two jackets were better than one.</p>
<p>“This is almost out of town,” Hux said next to him. Unlike Kylo, Hux had good enough clothes for the cool Autumn weather. They were lucky since it was a nice day and all around them the leaves had already turned into beautiful colors.</p>
<p>“It’s not that far,” Kylo said. The path before them became a lot smaller as it led into a place with several rundown buildings. There was one in particular Kylo walked towards and Hux followed. How he had gotten the fox to follow him he didn’t know for sure. Kylo also didn’t know why he accepted Hux’s food or the invitation to stay at his place. Hell, he didn’t know why he took Maz Kanata’s help when she suggested for the upmost time that she would talk to her food delivery guys if they needed another hand. Which they apparently always did since they took him on, even gave him his own uniform and new shoes. He had a job now thanks to Hux.</p>
<p>But there was something about Hux’s eyes that made his stomach flutter, something that made him take everything the man offered him without claiming he didn’t need help, that he could fend for himself. He could, but Hux’s presence made him accept the help offered for the first time in many years. Kylo simply couldn’t say ‘no’ to Hux and he found he didn’t want to either.</p>
<p>They slipped through a broken, rusted chain link fence and onto the property. The ground was almost entirely covered with fallen leaves which crunched under their feet. The house in front of them was like a broken block of granite, built in a mockery of brutalist architecture. But Kylo knew from experience the roof was at least sound enough to have offered him shelter during the Summer and Spring and partially through Autumn. Winters were harsh. That’s when he tried to get into shelters which didn’t always work out so it was back to his little hideout or wherever else he could find a sheltered place during those times.</p>
<p>Hux sniffed the air audibly and Kylo couldn’t help but look over to him, only to see his ears get a little bit fuzzy. Out here nobody would see them so he didn’t think of mentioning it to Hux. It was cute and Kylo liked seeing him let loose a little. Most times he seemed stressed out, too fearful to even consider he could be anything other than human.</p>
<p>“We could go and explore a little if you like,” Kylo said as they neared the hole where he usually got into the building.</p>
<p>“Why? You already know what’s out here,” Hux said. He looked outright adorable with the way he scrunched up his face.</p>
<p>“Because we have time and I thought it might be fun for you,” Kylo said, a lazy smile on his face as he looked over to see Hux’s cheeks flush. It had been a long time since Kylo had seen anyone this cute. He fought the impulse to brush a loose strand of hair out of Hux’s face there and then. Maybe some day.</p>
<p>He kept himself from doing it, instead he slipped into the building with Hux at his back. The low sun shone through the broken windows and painted itself onto the otherwise blank wall next to them.</p>
<p>“You lived here? It’s a bit… eerie,” Hux said while hugging his arms to himself. “It must be even worse at night.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I got my wolf eyes after all,” Kylo said. He lead Hux into a room which wasn’t as bad as the other parts of the house where he had hidden some of his stuff. The sparse furniture in the room was broken or about to fall apart but the walls still partially featured some wood paneling. Kylo squatted down in one of the corners where he opened one of the panels to pull a bundle of clothes into a bag and other useful things he had found over the years which he stuffed in together with his clothes. They desperately needed a wash but it couldn’t be helped.</p>
<p>“That’s that. We still got time until it gets dark,” Kylo said. When he got back up he saw Hux scanning the room for a moment longer before he met his eyes.</p>
<p>“What are you suggesting?” Hux said, his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“You know, there is no one around here. Rarely anyone ever comes here,” Kylo said with a sly grin.</p>
<p>Hux bristled a little, his ears changed without him noticing and his tail surely had to poke at the back of his pants by now. Kylo liked how easily he could make Hux lose his tightly strung control on himself.</p>
<p>“I know the smells interest you. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Hux’s lower lip quivered for a moment but then he sighed.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he said. “I do have an urge to just transform and… sniff around and explore but...”</p>
<p>He looked ashamed.</p>
<p>Kylo couldn’t help it this time, he stepped into Hux’s space and put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s fine if you really don’t want to risk it. But really, no one ever goes out here. I’m the only one who would see.”</p>
<p>Hux chewed on this lower lip for a moment before he sighed deeply.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll do it,” he said. “But I need you at my side. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Kylo said</p>
<p>In one fluid motion Hux’s body transformed from that of a man into that of a fox. Just like Kylo he didn’t need to shed his clothes before transforming. He sniffed around on the ground, seemingly oblivious of Kylo’s presence for a moment before he looked up to him. He was an absolutely handsome specimen as a fox, just as much as he was as a human. It took everything in Kylo not to bend down and pet him. Instead he shouldered his pack and followed along when Hux moved out of the room and towards the hole in the building.</p>
<p>Hux gingerly put his front paws on the dirt, his nose sniffed the outside air audibly. His tail moved slowly in a sort of aborted wag as he pressed himself outside with Kylo following right behind him. He stood for a moment, simply observing the overgrown space behind the building, where the grass moved ever so slightly in a gentle breeze. And then he was off, his small feet carried him easily over the cold ground. Kylo had to jog to keep up with him as Hux bound playfully through the fallen leaves. He snatched one with his mouth as it fell from the tree only to spit it out while making a face. Kylo had never seen an animal make such a disgusted face, it made him chuckle quietly. Alerted by the sound Hux turned around to look at him. Their eyes met for a moment and Kylo felt his own instincts calling to him. What he would give to run carelessly with Hux but he couldn’t. Not during the day, not when he promised to keep Hux safe.</p>
<p>As if spooked Hux suddenly ran off and Kylo quickly went after him.</p>
<p>“Hey, where are you going!” he shouted after the fox as Hux ran up an old cedar. He stood on a bent branch and looked down to Kylo, then to where the trunk split into two, creating a fork between the thickest branches. He made a soft chirping sound at him.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Kylo said with a grin as he put down his bag near the tree. He then started his ascend until he sat down on the fork. It was actually beautiful up here and Kylo wondered why he never thought of climbing that tree before. Hux was on a branch somewhere above him, until he suddenly jumped down and into Kylo’s lap, nearly knocking the wind out of him.</p>
<p>Kylo laughed as he held Hux closely so they wouldn’t fall from the tree. He smelled like the Autumn leaves and musk as he pressed his long, soft body against Kylo. A soft whine escaped Hux and in one fluid motion his body turned back, a slightly heavier weight in Kylo’s lap but not overly bothersome despite his dangling legs. Kylo held onto him even tighter.</p>
<p>Hux shook with laughter as he wrapped his own arms around Kylo and snuggled closer, leaning his head against his shoulder where he turned his face into the crook of Kylo’s neck. Their faces were so close, Hux’s face slightly pressed into his cheek.</p>
<p>“Thank you for doing this with me,” Hux whispered and Kylo couldn’t help but rub a hand over his back. Around them the leaves where a beautiful orange, almost as beautiful as Hux’s hair. This close he could smell it.</p>
<p>“Any time,” Kylo said. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest.</p>
<p>Hux turned his head so they were face-to-face, he was smiling softly at Kylo and then slowly but surely he bridged the distance and kissed him.</p>
<p>Kylo blinked a couple of times in surprise, his hand moved up almost by itself to cradle the back of Hux’s head. He closed his eyes and kissed him back.</p>
<p>Hux’s lips were so incredibly soft on his own, Kylo couldn’t get enough of him. And he tasted so sweet. Even when Hux pulled back for a second he pursued and kissed him again, hesitantly at first but Hux pressed back on his own.</p>
<p>“I really like you, Kylo,” Hux eventually said when they pulled apart.</p>
<p>Kylo smiled softly at him.</p>
<p>“I like you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>